


Rolling

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [40]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Sex, Ecstasy - Freeform, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Raves, author had a fit of nostalgia and turned it into porn because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds Loki dressed very oddly, and then finds Loki wants him to dress the same way. They sneak off to a huge party on Midgard, where Loki gives him more new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> I put Loki in JNCOs and I'm not even sorry. 

**XX: Out-of-character clothing**

 

Thor was halfway through the door to their shared sitting room when he stopped short. Loki was there, dressed in something far from his usual clothing. What most caught Thor's attention, though, was his _hair._ He wore it loose and free, letting the dark curls frame his face.

"Brother, your hair-" he began.

"Take those things off, Thor. We need to leave soon. You idled far too long," Loki ordered, gesturing at his clothes.

Thor looked at the clothes Loki was holding out to him. They were nothing like what he normally wore, either his sparring armor or the light and easy clothing he wore to the few classes they still attended. It made him give a second look to Loki's own clothes. They were clearly from Midgard; _huge_ denim trousers, their legs easily large enough to fit around his shoulders, a loose shirt with a cartoon character drawn on it amateurishly in glitter, and... was that... yes, it was. A necklace of candy.

"Are you coming or not?" Loki asked, shaking the clothes he was holding out.

"Oh... yes, of course," Thor said. He took them from Loki and changed quickly, leaving his other clothes tossed across the back of one of the reclining chairs his brother favored for reading.

Loki put something in his pocket and grabbed Thor's hand. "Come on, hurry up. We have to get out of here before we're caught," he hissed. Thor let himself be dragged to the observatory. Heimdall was already wearing his favorite disapproving face.

"There is nothing treasonous in this," Loki said before Heimdall could speak.

"Nor is there much of taste," Heimdall answered, his eyes raking down their bodies.

"We will do nothing to warrant you telling our parents," Thor said.

Heimdall sighed. "At times I wish I had this post on different terms," he said. He opened the Bifrost.

"He already knew where we were going," Thor said as they walked together onto the bridge.

"Yes, there is only one place to be tonight," Loki answered.

The rippling light carried them to a field in Midgard. The low _thoom-thoom_ of bass shook the earth beneath their feet.

"That way, on the other side of the forest," Loki said, pointing.

The moment they cleared the trees, Thor could see why Heimdall had put them where he did. There were at least two thousand people here, two thousand witnesses they did not need. They sauntered through the tall grass towards the crowd, finally melding in to one side.

"I'll be right back. Wait here," Loki said, and he slipped away before Thor could protest.

He watched his brother slip easily through the densely packed bodies to where they began to thin out. He watched as Loki gave a handful of gold coins to a man who stood near the back of the crowd, one who was dressed to fit in, but a little too old to truly blend. Thor and Loki, though centuries older than the other people here, appeared to be among the youngest. None of that mattered as Loki came back to him, opening a small plastic packet that he had tucked into his palm.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

Loki grinned and reached into the packet. He pulled out a single green pill and swallowed it before Thor could ask again what it was. He placed another on his tongue and waggled it at Thor invitingly. _I should not do this,_ Thor thought to himself as he leaned forwards and took it. It felt unreal, touching Loki's tongue with his own, like his stomach had butterflies and his eyes had starlight and he was being an _idiot_ because Loki was just grinning at him again and turning around to face the stage.

The tracks flowed together perfectly, beat blending into beat as the DJ worked her turntables. The music was fast and kind of twitchy, and when Loki started dancing it was easy for Thor to join him. Thor could see the DJ's face as she worked, headphones clutched to one ear while she bent over her records. He probably wouldn't even have noticed the strange look that passed across her face, had Loki not made a sharp gesture at the same moment.

"What did you do?" Thor shouted.

"I just extended her set a little. I didn't want the main one starting until these kicked in," Loki said, waggling his tongue at Thor.

"And what did we take?" Thor asked again, but Loki only smiled and raised his hands to catch the lights that were sweeping across the crowd.

Loki, being smaller, had it hit first. He didn't say anything, but Thor could see it in his smile, in the way he danced, as though the music were something he felt outside his ears and the low shaking of the bass. Like his bones had gone to liquid. After a few more songs, he tugged Thor down to yell in his ear. "Tell me when you feel it," he said.

Thor couldn't tell if it was the timing or the suggestion, but it wasn't long before he did start to feel it. At first it was like a glowing warmth in his joints and a new brightness to the colors. Dancing felt so good, like it was the way he was meant to be, the rhythm flowing through his bones and into his heart. He leaned forward. "I feel it," he said.

Loki glanced back at him with a smile. His eyes had never been so green, even with the darkness that surrounded them, and his smile was purer than Thor had seen in centuries. He gave a twist of his fingers, and when the track ended the DJ did not put on another.

Loki kept dancing to the screaming of the crowd, and it was only natural for Thor to join him. Nor was it a long wait before what they - what everyone - was clearly there for. A man with long, floppy hair (and a long, floppy face, if Thor were being honest - and he was, but it wasn't anything bad to have a long and floppy face, because the man looked friendly and that was all that mattered) came out and the crowd went _wild_.

Thor couldn't imagine how he'd never realized before how good it was simply to move. How good to be alive. He stilled a moment, focusing on how it felt for his lungs to fill with fresh clean air - the way his ribs expanded, and how he could almost feel each tiny alveoli working just as it should - and then again how good it was to exhale, ridding himself of all his body no longer wanted, and to do it again, and again...

"Dance, Thor!" Loki said, laughing, and bumped Thor's hip with his own. He let himself be shoved into a gentle rocking, and then he was dancing again, Loki taking his hands and he was still laughing, his face so open and joyous and his hair looked so pretty, so soft and pretty like this and Thor reached up to stroke it and it felt even better than it looked, and then Loki was turning so that his back was against Thor's chest and he could feel his brother's warmth as they danced together. He closed his eyes and let himself _feel_ and sometime, without him more than half-realizing, their positions were reversed.

Loki was singing quietly with the music. _You think you can't, and wish you could. I know you can, and I wish you would._ His breath was hot on Thor's neck.

Thor came to realize that Loki was hard and pressed against him. A remote part of himself said that he should move away, that he should return to the empty field and call for Heimdall to bring him home at once. The rest of him realized that this might be the beginning of something he had thought impossible.

"Loki," he began, without knowing what else he wished to say.

"I know. Me too. But let's enjoy this a while longer first."

Loki wound his arms around Thor's waist, pulling them more tightly together. Oh, it felt so good to be close like this, to feel the warmth of Loki's body against his own and Loki's hands against his sides and Loki's breath stirring his hair. It was every kind of good at once, like the feel of swimming through cool water in a hot summer, and of sinking into a soft warm bed on a winter night, of the thrill right at the moment his horse would break into a gallop, of the first time he flew with Mjolnir. Relaxation and excitement exquisitely entwined, and purring beneath it all the most delicious arousal.

He was pulled from his reverie when Loki tugged at his hand. "Come on, let's go," he said.

Thor followed wordlessly as Loki led him back into the forest, the music buffered by the trees now but still loud enough to enjoy. Loki pulled a silk handkerchief from his pocket and gave it a shake, expanding it into a sheet large enough for them both. They sank to their knees, facing each other.

"Loki, I-" Thor began.

Loki silenced him with a kiss. Thor had kissed before, but it was nothing like this. This was hot and hard and sloppy and lovely and he was sure he never wanted it to end until he felt Loki grinding idly against him, rubbing their stiff cocks together through the heavy denim.

"It's almost impossible to come on this stuff, but it still feels good," Loki told him.

"That's what matters," Thor answered.

Their shirts were pulled away by swirling hands, the cool night air caressing their skin as lovingly as they themselves were doing. Even the feel of the fabric sliding over their skin was beautiful. And then Loki was unbuckling Thor's belt and popping the button of Thor's trousers and sliding down the zipper - such an archaic fastening, but tonight Thor could feel the release of each tooth as it came open, and it gave him a strange shiver - and the heavy fabric fell away from his hips, making him feel light as air.

"You too," Thor said hoarsely, reaching for Loki's belt. Once all their clothes were loosed it felt rather like swimming to actually get out of them, but at last they were stretched out naked, black silk beneath them and starry sky above.

It was impossible to know which felt more perfect, Loki's hands on his cock or the way Loki's felt between his own. Loki's skin was so soft on hands and prick alike, such pleasure to touch and be touched without any of the usual urgency, that drive for completion. Loki sighed and hummed and moaned and purred even when Thor let go to explore his body. He seemed almost to glow in the starlight. He smelled delicious, all soft musk and dark plums, and Thor licked a wet stripe up his hip only to learn that he tasted even sweeter.

He crawled up Loki's body, easing his fingers into the rich tumble of curls. "You should wear your hair like this more," he said.

"You should stick to what you know," Loki said, but he sounded pleased.

Loki reached down between them and began to stroke their cocks, his long fingers holding them together. Thor began moving his hips in smooth, easy glides that matched Loki's lazy pulls. Any vague sense of time that yet remained fell away before the beauty of his brother's touch and the loveliness of his brother's sighs. He felt suffused with peace and pleasure and most of all a deeply grounded happiness, the sort of happiness that he knew no words for. It grew and grew until he felt he was being buffeted by a warm and gentle sea and he gasped and shook as wave after wave washed over him.

When they ebbed he opened his eyes to find Loki watching him. "Did I just...?" he asked.

Loki nodded. "It looked like it. You didn't spill, though. Was it good?"

"Very. Oh, Loki, you have to see. Let me show you," he answered, reaching between them and taking the place of Loki's hand with his own. It took a little longer, but Thor could see it happening, could watch the same feelings pass across his brother's face as his eyes glittered in the starlight. And the sight of Loki in the midst of orgasm.... he had never seen anything half so perfect. It was long and lovely and radiant with the same happiness that still penetrated every bit of Thor's being.

They laid in each other's arms, kissing and touching and whispering, until the first pink fingers of dawn crept across the sky. The music was still going when they dressed and went home.

 

They reached their hall without having to face anyone but Heimdall (who, admittedly, was plenty).

Thor was almost into his room when Loki spoke. "Thor?"

Thor paused, waiting.

"Drink some water before bed, okay? We danced a lot."

Thor smiled. "I will. You too."

Loki nodded and turned away towards his own room.

It took Thor nearly two hours to fall asleep, what with the way the night kept replaying itself in his mind, full of contentment and happiness. His mood when he woke was decidedly different. The thing he'd taken had clearly worn off, and he felt a surge of panic that it had been that, rather than his own desire, that had led Loki into what they had done. And Thor was older, it was his job to keep his brother safe from harm. Even from himself. He dressed quickly and hurried down the hall.

The door answered at his knock. Loki's hair was still down, messy and bearing more than a few twigs. He waited silently as Thor entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Loki? I need to ask you about last night."

"What about it? The DJs? The first one was-"

Thor interrupted him. "I mean about _us_ and you know it."

Loki just looked amused, cocking one eyebrow as Thor spoke. "Do I?"

"Did you really want it? What happened?"

"Obviously," Loki said with a snort.

"No, I mean... would you still have wanted it if we hadn't had those green things first?"

"Perhaps." Loki smirked. "Sometimes it's simply the pill doing it."

"Was it?" Thor demanded. He felt sick at the thought. It had been so easy to go along with it, to be swept along into the fulfillment of something he had ached for, for what felt like centuries, but now...

"One way to find out." Loki turned away and picked up his discarded necklace. They hadn't even touched the candy. Loki broke the string and ate a piece before turning to Thor. He put the second on his tongue and held it out in offering.

 

Candy, it turned out, worked just as well. "How long?" Thor whispered as they lay entwined, after.

"Ages," Loki told him. "But you only just started talking in your sleep."


End file.
